


It's These Sweet Moments He Lives For

by orphan_account



Series: Angel Wings and Other Things [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Romance, Wings, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel can't find Sam anywhere, until he does. He completely let the date slip from his mind, but that's okay - the night ends wonderfully anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's These Sweet Moments He Lives For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigercule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigercule/gifts).



> Dedicated to Tiger, to whom I wrote the rough draft of this via text.  
> Also a million thanks to my beta, Annie ([speightdaysaweek](http://speightdaysaweek.tumblr.com) on tumblr), who gave some lovely suggestions.

Gabriel's favourite thing about living with Sam is that the stupid protection sigils on his ribs don't cause problems anymore.  
Until they do.  
"Has anyone seen Sam?" Gabriel asks, poking his head into the living room and glancing back and forth from Cas to Dean.  
Cas looks up from Les Miserables and frowns, shaking his head no.  
Dean also responds negatively, but he suggests that Gabriel check the library. So he does.  
And there's no Sam there, either. Nor is he at any of the nearby bookstores, or at any internet cafes. Why he would be at those, Gabriel doesn't know, but there's no harm in checking.  
Instead of heading straight home, Gabriel decides to stop at the nearest candy store. But as he walks through the door (because he knows how to blend in, and appearing at random in the middle of a room is not fun to explain), he notices a familiar moose-shaped being at the counter.  
Gabriel is about to greet him, but he decides to hide behind a display of lollipops instead.  
Sam leaves with a box containing who knows what, and Gabriel wanders over to the ice cream display. He orders a giant waffle cone filled with four large scoops of cookies 'n' cream flavour and pays using a conjured credit card.  
Sometimes he doesn't feel like eating things that he makes himself.  
Once he's sure enough time has passed, he wanders back into the street and saunters down it before ducking into an alleyway and flying the rest of the way home.  
Castiel and Dean are in the foyer putting on their respective coats.  
Gabriel quirks an eyebrow. "Where are you lovebirds off to?"  
"Dean says that we should leave because-" Castiel begins, but Dean cuts him off.  
"We're gonna get burgers. Impromptu date, if you will."  
Gabriel knows something's up. Has to be. "Alright," he says, eying them suspiciously. "Have fun."

He bites into a piece of cookie and chews thoughtfully before calling for Sam.  
"Just a second!" his response comes from another room.  
Gabriel licks patiently at his ice cream, which is already half gone. By the time Sam finally calls out to him again, the archangel is crunching down the last bites of the waffle cone. He wanders into the room from which Sam's voice came and opens his eyes wide in surprise. How could he have let this slip his mind?  
"Happy anniversary," Sam says and grins wide. There are glasses of chocolate mousse at each of their place settings on the table, the lights are dim, and there are candles. Oh, and Gabriel sees what was in the box Sam had. There are bags of different types of candy absolutely _everywhere,_ and each has a heart on it and a piece of paper inside.  
"Those are for tonight," Sam clarifies when Gabriel looks delighted by slightly confused at the sight of them.  
"For now, this." He pulls out a chair for Gabriel, who responds with, "Such a gentleman. I knew there was a reason I keep you around."  
They make gooey eyes at each other as they eat their chocolate mousse and proceed to discuss what to do with the empty house while Cas and Dean are gone.  
"You kicked them out, didn't you?" Gabriel laughs.  
"I asked nicely. Dean did his obligatory make-fun-of-Sam spiel, and then they decided it'd been a while since they had gone out, anyway."  
Gabriel reaches his foot out to brush Sam's leg under the table, causing the hunter to trap the angel's foot between his ankles.  
Gabriel narrows his eyes and Sam winks.  
"Gotcha," he says.  
Gabriel traps one of Sam's feet with his other leg and reaches out to take his hands.  
"Thank you," he says earnestly, his expression softening. "This is very sweet. No pun intended."  
He disentangles himself from Sam's grip and slides out of the chair, moving deftly around the table and leaning to down to place a kiss to Sam's forehead.  
Sam shifts so that he's facing Gabriel, and pulls him down till their lips meet. He runs his hands down Gabriel's back, coaxing his wings out. He's rewarded with Gabriel's smallest set, which he runs his hands along.  
Gabriel sighs happily and moves forward to straddle Sam's lap before sitting on it. "I love you, Sam Winchester," he says, pressing their foreheads together.  
"And I love you, Gabriel of Heaven, powerful being who has chosen a lowly human to share his affections with."  
It has become a bit of a joke between them, Sam's disbelief that they even have a relationship of _any_ sort, much less a monogamous long-term one.  
Gabriel leans forward to place a kiss to Sam's temple, presses his lips along Sam's cheekbone, and bites his upper lip. He can feel Sam growing aroused beneath him because of their position, and he takes advantage of the situation by grinding forward gently.  
Sam dips his fingers into the remnants of the mousse and presses them to Gabriel's lips.  
The archangel happily obliges, taking his hunter's fingers into his mouth and sucking the sweetness off of his fingers. He laves his tongue around each digit, dipping it between every one to the connective skin at the bottom where he knows Sam is most sensitive.  
Sam watches with rapt attention as Gabriel closes his lips around Sam's fingers and takes them out of his mouth. He takes more mousse, then spreads it across Sam's lips and dabs a bit onto his nose with a fingertip.  
Before Sam can lick it off, Gabriel greedily attacks and sucks each lip in turn, grazing teeth and tugging all the while. Sam bucks up against him and moans when Gabriel indulges him by grinding his hips in a circular motion. He reaches out blindly to grab one of the scattered bags and tugs the drawstring open with his teeth. "Read the paper inside," he says.  
Gabriel does and his face lights up. He rewards Sam for the sweet sentiment by reaching down and cupping him through his jeans.  
That seems to be the last straw, because then Sam reaches around to grab Gabriel's butt, hoisting him up as he stands. Gabriel wraps his legs around Sam's waist.  
They appear to be on their way to the bedroom, and Gabriel's not even going to lament not being able to eat the chocolates inside the bag until later.  
Sam pushes the door shut with his foot and kisses Gabriel's neck, nipping and sucking and leaving tiny little marks. He (quite romantically, Gabriel notes) lays the angel on their bed and crawls on top of him.  
Gabriel leans his head back to allow more access to his neck, and Sam chuckles softly when he moans and grinds his hips upward.  
"Tell me your deepest desires," Sam whispers in his ear with a cheesy grin.  
"Well first, I want out of these pants." Gabriel pauses for effect. "Then, I want you out of yours. Then I want us to lay together, completely naked, and take turns making each other gasp and moan and come undone."  
"Only if I get to go first," Sam grins and begins to unbutton Gabriel's jeans.  
Gabriel can totally get on board with that. Within moments his pants are completely off, followed by his boxers. He wore his favourite red pair today.  
Then Sam's fingers trail the hem of his shirt up slowly, revealing his heated skin to the cool air inch by shivering inch. Once that's off, it's Gabriel's turn to get Sam naked. He's pretty sure this is on his list of Top Five Favourite Activities Involving Sam Winchester, right above "using him as a personal space heater" and right below "shower blowjobs." It's like unwrapping a present. A buff, beautifully toned present.  
He deliberately brushes his hand against Sam's crotch when he undoes his belt, and again when he undoes the zipper.  
When Sam's pants have disappeared onto the floor, Gabriel slides his briefs off as well. He kisses his way up Sam's torso as he reveals the beautiful expanse of skin that is Sam's washboard abs.  
And, finally, when they're both completely bare, Sam dances his hand down between them, fingers skating across his stomach, and grasps Gabriel's length in his fist and starts pumping slowly.  
It doesn't take long for his rhythm to increase and oh, does Gabriel moan. He writhes under Sam's practiced touch, cries out when Sam presses his knuckles in just the right spot. His wings flutter in anticipation. He's not sure when Sam grabbed the bottle of lube, but suddenly its cap is open and the slick liquid pours onto Sam's fingers. He rubs it around to warm it up before teasing at Gabriel's entrance with his index finger, softening the muscles before pushing in. His other hand continues to work at Gabriel's cock and spreads the abundant precome around his shaft.  
And that's when Gabriel begins to fall apart.  
Sam hits his prostate on the third try and Gabriel inhales a sharp gasp, his breath becoming instantly shaky and irregular.  
"Mmm, Sam," he moans, and another finger inserts itself within him.  
Sam's pace on his cock increases and he begins thrusting his fingers in and out as well. He hits Gabriel's prostate so many times that the archangel becomes a complete mess under his ministrations. His expression one of pure pleasure when Sam pushes his fingers in as deep as he can manage and curls his fingers before sliding them back along the most sensitive spot.  
Gabriel barely has time to cry out a warning before every part of his body tenses, the lights dim in the room and his wings reveal themselves in the tense moment before he releases and comes hard.  
"Ohhhh Saaam!" he groans when Sam continues stroking him hard and fast. He pulls the hunter into a solid kiss and grabs fistfuls of long hair as he rides out the last of the aftershocks.  
"I love making you gasp for breath," Sam teases. He lays down beside Gabriel on his side and presses a kiss to his angel's shoulder.  
A couple of minutes pass while Gabriel basks in the afterglow and gains his thinking faculties back, one by one. Finally, he realizes that Sam has not yet been taken care of and rolls onto his stomach while pushing Sam onto his back. He takes Sam's nipples in his mouth and the fingers of one hand, and with the other, his cock. He brings Sam back to full hardness within moments.  
Sam's hands scrabble for purchase in the twisted sheets when Gabriel slides down his sweat-slick body and takes the head of his dick in his mouth.  
Next, Gabriel leans up to lick the saltiness of Sam's skin, allowing the friction from his body and hand to do their magic. He takes a nipple back into his mouth while he snaps his wrist up and down at an ever-faster pace.  
Sam seems to be doing ok at holding on to reality until Gabriel bites. Then he cries out, arching up into the angel's mouth.  
"That's fighting dirty," he gasps.  
"I always did have a rather sinful mouth," Gabriel remarks. He conjures a bottle of chocolate sauce and smears the sweet liquid across Sam's chest.  
Sam moans that it's too much, not fair, and that he's gonna come way faster than Gabriel did.  
Gabriel punctuates this with a firm brush of his thumb over the tip and a rough drag of his tongue across the chocolate. He twirls his tongue around the aroused peaks of Sam's nipples and glances up at him through golden eyelashes.  
Sam looks utterly wrecked. His hips begin thrusting upwards, seeking more of the gratifying friction that Gabriel's fist provides.  
In response, the archangel tightens his hold and Sam groans, low and guttural. It's a delicious sound.  
Sam's hands find themselves in Gabriel's hair, thumbs massaging into his scalp.  
Gabriel moves to the other nipple and bites that, too, causing Sam to tighten his grip and fuck, does that feel amazing.  
"Gonna come for me, Sammy baby?" Gabriel growls deeply. He looks up at Sam again with predatory eyes and a smirk.  
Sam nods frantically, snapping hips thrusting erratically now.  
"Gabriel," he moans, and the angel knows he's close. He slides back down Sam's body and takes his length in his mouth.  
It takes no more than three or four bobs of his head and a swipe of his tongue across the tip and Sam comes with a final hard thrust before his rhythm descends into spasming jerks.  
Gabriel licks the last of his seed from the corners of his mouth and pulls himself upward to cuddle against Sam's sticky chest.  
"Wow," Sam breathes.  
"Mm, I agree. You look gorgeous when you're completely off your head." He captures Sam's lips in his before resting his head beneath the taller man's chin, wrapped in his arms.  
"So, about the rest of those candy bags..."  
Sam chuckles and it shakes the both of them. "I think those can wait a while, don't you?"  
Gabriel hums his agreement. "Happy anniversary," he sighs.  
Sam nods and kisses the top of his head. "Yeah. Happy anniversary."


End file.
